How about family
by Cao Coa-chan
Summary: "Dia selalu sendirian."/"Aku tak sanggup membayangkan kehidupannya yang selalu sendirian seperti itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan."/"Ya, bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau Naruto itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adik? Tak akan ku biarkan adik kecil kita terluka."/"Arigatou... Mina."/ DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE!/R&R Please...


"Ne..."

"Kurama..."

"Keluarga itu seperti apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

How about family?

Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE, OKE?!

.

.

**Enjoyed**

.

.

"Akhirnya..."

Desahan lega yang disertai rentangan tangan keatas itu sukses membuat perhatian dua orang laki-laki menengok ke arahnya.

"Sakura-san sepertinya sangat senang."

Tersenyum maklum, Sakura wanita yang baru saja namanya di ucapkan oleh laki-laki berambut hitam lurus itu kini tertawa rendah.

"Jangan terlalu formal Sai."

Ucapnya seraya meninju pelan bahu kiri Sai.

"Ya. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura benar. Kita sekarang satu tim, jadi harus kompak dan solid dengan satu sama lain."

Ujar laki-laki yang paling tua diantara mereka.

"Hu'um. Benar yang di katakan Yamato-taichou." Timpal Sakura membenarkan.

Tertegun sejenak, dan tak lama kemudian tersenyum. 'Inikah yang di sebut teman?' Batin Sai bertanya.

"Ah..."

Seakan baru saja mengingat sesuatu, dengan cepat Sai memutar arah pandangnya ke arah belakang.

"Ada apa Sai?"

Sakura yang melihat gerakan mendadak Sai ikut mengarahkan pandangannya.

"Ne... Kenapa Naruto berjalan pelan seperti itu?"

Gumaman kesal Sakura meluncur ketika ia melihat teman setimnya yang paling berisik itu berada di belakang mereka cukup jauh, dan sedetik kemudian terdengar seruan Sakura yang memanggil Naruto agar cepat menyusul ke tempatnya.

"Dasar..."

Masih dengan gumaman kesal, Sakura kini menghentikan langkahnya sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di depan dada -menunggu Naruto yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

Mau tak mau, Sai dan Yamato mengikuti Sakura yang berhenti.

"Gomen, hehe..."

Menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk tidak lupa menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Hal itu justru membuat Sakura kesal.

"Dasar baka, kau mau membuat misi kali ini terhambat lagi huh?"

"Ma, maaf Sakura-chan aku tak bermaksud begitu, sungguh..."

"Tetap saja, kau ini -" bersiap dengan kepalan tangannya yang kini mengarah ke arah ubun-ubun si pirang merupakan salah satu kebiasaan Sakura yang tak akan bisa hilang jika sudah kesal dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Eh?"

Tertegun dengan baru saja yang terjadi, Sakura membuka lalu menutup kembali mulutnya, membiarkan kepalan tangan kanannya yang masih melayang tepat di tempat sebelum kepala pirang sang sahabat yang kini berpindah tempat.

"E -eto... Ano..."

Gumaman tak jelas kini memenuhi area sekitar mereka.

Masih dalam posisi yang sama, Sakura kini memandang Naruto yang kini berada satu langkah di belakang dari posisi sebelumnya.

"Ano..."

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, Naruto kini merasa risih dengan tatapan yang Sakura -dan Sai dan Yamato berikan kepadanya.

"Karna Naruto sudah menyusul kemari, alangkah baiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita. Misi kita kali ini cukup sulit. Dan kita tentu tak mau membuat Kazekage kecewa hanya karna kita terlambat."

Ucap Yamato memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ayo." Dan dalam satu gerakan Yamato kini sudah melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat." Imbuh Sai mengingatkan teman setimnya.

"Baiklah, ayo Naruto." Sahut Sakura di ikuti kalimat ajakan kepada Naruto.

"Yosh!"

Dan dalam satu gerakan yang sama, kini ketiga orang itu mengikuti jejak Yamato -melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih banyak atas semuanya Kazekage-sama."

"Ya, jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu bilang saja padaku."

"Sekali lagi terimakasih."

Menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan, mata hijau Gaara kini beralih ke bagian belakang ketiga orang yang kini berada di depannya.

Seakan mengerti, ketiga orang yang berada di depan Gaara merubah posisi mereka -memberi jalan.

"Naruto..."

Menepuk pelan pundak sang sahabat. Dan di respon dengan gerakan menghindar dari lawan. Gaara merasa ada yang berbeda dengan sosok yang kini berada di depannya.

"Gaara?! Kau mengagetkan ku tahu."

Ucap Naruto mencoba mengalihkan apa pun yang kini berada di pikiran Gaara dengan gerakannya yang tiba-tiba menghindar.

"Hm."

Gaara bergumam. Lalu membalikkan kembali tubuhnya kehadapan tiga orang yang menjadi teman setim Naruto.

"Kalian pasti lelah setelah membantu kami. Istirahatlah, misi kalian bisa dimuali lagi besok."

"Terimakasih, kalau begitu kami permisi."

"Ya."

Membungkuk hormat sebagai ucapan terimakasih, setelahnya tim Konoha itu berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Sejak kapan pipi Naruto berwarna merah?"

Gumam Gaara ketika ia teringat akan ekspresi Naruto yang terkejut disertai semburat merah tipis di kedua pipi Naruto.

Temari yang mendengar pertanyaan Gaara hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya dia sakit. Entahlah, itu hanya perkiraanku saja."

Ujarnya, memberi suara.

"Panas."

"Hm? Apanya yang panas Gaara?"

"Tanganku."

"He?"

Temari memandang bingung Sabaku bungsu yang kini hanya memandang tangan kanannya.

'Mungkinkah...'

.

**"Hei gaki."**

"Hm, ada apa kurama. Tumben sekali memanggil."

**"Che! Kau jangan pura-pura seperti itu. Tidurlah, biar aku yang menggantikanmu."**

"Hee? Tidak, tidak, aku tak mau kau mengambil alih diriku lagi! Terakhir kali kau mengembil alih tubuhku, aku hampir saja mati karna perempuan-perempuan yang mengejar ku tahu!"

**"Heh! Sudah lah, lagi pula waktu itu aku sedang bosan. Bersenang-senang sedikit tidak apa-apakan?"**

"Ya. Jika bersenang-senangmu itu tidak mengintipi perempuan yang mandi di onsen."

**"Haha, gomen. Sekarang aku serius. Kau ingin tampil misi dengan keadaan yang seperti itu?"**

"Apa maksudmu?"

**"Ck! Kau jangan sok kuat gaki! Aku yang paling tahu kondisimu, sekarang tidur!"**

"Nani?! Tidak akan!"

**"Heh! Keras kepala seperti biasa huh. Jika itu yang kau mau, aku akan memaksamu."**

"Heee?! Apa-apaan senyummu itu! Hoi!."

**"Oyasumnasai, gaki."**

.

"Ugh..."

"Naruto?"

Sakura membalikkan badannya. Memangdang bingung pada sahabat pirannya yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan memegang kepalanya.

"Na -"

"Jangan sentuh."

"He?"

Belum sempat Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto, seruan akan jangan memegang tubuh sang pirang terdengar dari sang empunya.

"Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan sentuh."

Ucapnya sambil sedikit terbata, yang justru membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

"Ugh... Kurama sialan!"

"Naruto!"

Dengan sigap Sakura menahan benturan tubuh Naruto dengan lantai. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika sensai panas langsung merambati kulitnya ketika ia memegang tubuh sang pirang.

"Sai, Yamato-taichou cepat kemari!"

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Sakura memanggil kedua orang yang baru saja ia sebutkan untuk ketempatnya berada.

"Ada apa Sakura sampai berteriak seperti itu?"

Terdengar sebuah pertanyaan bernada datar dari seorang laki-laki berambut hitam lurus.

"Ya ampun! Ada apa ini Sakura?!"

Berbeda dengan Sai yang cenderung terlihat tenang. Yamato justru terlihat panik ketika ia melihat Sakura yang kini memeluk Naruto dengan keadaan yang tak sadar.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian."

"Sai cepat kau gelar futon di kamar, jangan lupa sediakan semua selimut dan handuk kecil disana."

"Yamato-taicho, aku butuh bantuanmu membawa Naruto."

Mengangguk bersamaan, Sai langsung melesat pergi kearah kamar. Dan Yamato langsung menghampiri Sakura.

Ekspresi terkejut keluar ketika tangannya terasa panas saat Yamato menggendong Naruto.

"Terimakasih, sekarang Yamato-taichou tolong bawa Naruto ke kamar. Aku akan siapkan air panasnya."

"Baik."

Dan dengan itu Yamato langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

'Ternyata benar dugaanku.'

Batin Yamato sedih sambil memandang muka Naruto yang memerah.

.

"Tidak mau!"

Seruan akan penolakan itu terus bergema di salah satu kamar penginapan.

"Ck! Kau ini keras kepala! Sudah ku bilang tidak usah ya tidak usah!"

Tak mau kalah, wanita satu-satunya yang ada di dalam ruangan itu mengeluarkan suaranya satu oktaf lebih keras.

"Tapi aku mau ikut-tebayo..."

"Kalau kau ikut kau hanya akan menjadi beban kami!"

"Aku janji tak akan menyusahkan kalian."

"Tidak!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Ano..."

"APA?!"

Terlalu asik dengan perdebatan mereka, dan tak menyadari kedatangan sang Kazekage. Sai berusaha melerai kedua orang kuning-merah muda yang ada di depannya. Dan di hadiahi bentakan sayang dari sang empunya.

"Eh? Gaara?"

Menjadi kebiasaan Naruto untuk langsung melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ketika ia melihat sahabat senasibnya datang.

Tak menggubris nada tanya dari sang pirang. Gaara dengan tenangnya terus melangkah maju ke arah Naruto yang kini sedang terduduk di sebuah singgle bed.

Puk.

"Hm, ternyata benar."

Gumam Gaara ambigu setelah ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di dahi Naruto.

Seakan mengerti maksud Gaara, Naruto memajukan bibirnya -kesal.

"Ga -"

"Ikut aku sekarang."

"Ne... Nantebayo?"

"Kau sakit. Tidak akan ku izinkan kau tetap mengikuti misi."

"Hee? Ga -hmmpp!"

"Aku ingin kalian juga mengikutiku."

Menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Sakura -Sai dan Yamato- Gaara kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar penginapan tersebut -di ikuti Naruto yang terpaksa mengikuti Gaara dengan mulut dan tangannya yang kini di ikat pasir.

Dan setelahnya, Sakura, Sai dan yamato mengikuti jejak langkah si Kazekage muda tersebut.

.

.

.

_Seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan yang tak jauh dari sebuah halaman gedung akademi._

_Bayangan pohon tersebut menutupi setengah bagian atas tubuh sang anak, tak memberi izin siapapun untuk melihat ekspresi sang anak._

_"Oka-san..!"_

_Seruan salah satu murid akademi itu mampu menarik perhatian sang anak yang menduduki ayunan._

_"Oka-san, tadi Hana belajar banyak lho..."_

_Disana terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang dengan antusiasnya menceritakan kegiatan yang baru saja ia lakukan hari ini kepada wanita dewasa -yang ia panggil ibu di depannya._

_Sang ibu hanya tersenyum senang mendengar celotehan anaknya. Dan dengan sabar, sang ibu menggiring sang anak berjalan pulang._

_"Ugh..."_

_Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sakit di dadanya. Pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Dimana seharusnya seorang anak mendapatkan perhatian seperti tadi -tapi tidak untuknya._

_Dan seketika semua itu mengabur dan menghilang._

_._

_"Hiks... Maafkan ibu Naru, ibu tak bisa merawatmu hingga dewasa."_

_Ia tengah berdiri di dalam hutan. Memandang sebuah adegan samar yang tersuguh di hadapannya._

_"Naru..."_

_Kali ini ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki._

_"Apa yang ayah katakan... Sama seperti ibumu yang cerewet ini."_

_Lagi-lagi ia memegang dadanya. Meremas jaket hitan-jingga miliknya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Semuanya terlihat samar._

_Dan setelahnya semua kembali mengabur dan menghilang._

_._

_"Untuk apa kau melindungi monster seperti itu Iruka?!"_

_"Karna ia muridku! Tidak... Karna ia juga merupakan bagian dari Konoha... Keluarga Konoha!"_

_"Heh, omong kosongmu dan kenaifanmu. Sungguh menyedihkan... MATI KAU!"_

_Ia berlari, entah apa yang mengejarnya, ia terus berlari, dan berhenti -dengan tangan melentang kesamping- tepat di hadapan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki lika melintang di hidungnya._

_Seketika itu rasa nyeri memenuhi punggungnya._

_"Kau...!"_

_Ia mendesis._

_"Tak akan ku biarkan kau melukai guruku!"_

_Dan sekali lagi semuanya mengabur dan hilang._

_._

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Pergi dari sini!"_

_Ia tak bisa menggerakkan tangan maupun kakinya. Ia bahkan hanya bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut indigo panjang sedang memunggunginya._

_"... Aku tak takut jika aku harus mati karna melindungimu."_

_Wanita itu berucap. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearahnya. Tersenyum manis, dan berkata._

_"Karna aku mencintaimu Naruto-kun."_

_Kembali, adegan itu mengabur dan hilang_.

.

.

.

"Ne..."

"Kurama."

"Keluarga itu seperti apa?"

.

.

.

"Haaah..."

Sakura mendesah lelah. Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

Suara beritone terdengar dari arah dapur. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul sosok Gaara dengan nampan berisi dua gelas o-cha.

"Masih panas, dan belum turun suhunya."

"Terimakasih."

Mengangguk sebagai balasan, Gaara kini duduk di sebelah kiri Sakura.

"Sejak kapan dia seperti itu?"

Tanya Gaara ambigu pada Sakura. Yang tentunya tak dapat di mengerti dari sang lawan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Sikapnya yang selalu menghindar dari sentuhan orang-orang."

"Hooo..."

Sakura menerawang. Mencoba mengingat-ingat sikap Naruto yang agak aneh.

"Hm, aku ingat saat perjalanan kemari Naruto memang berjalan selalu di belakang kami, dan kalau tidak salah ia sempat menghindari jitakanku."

Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Memang sejak pulang dari misi dua hari yang lalu Naruto agak aneh. Ia cenderung jarang terlihat dan lebih tenang dari sebelumnya."Tutur Sakura.

"Seharusnya aku menyadari hal itu. Padahal aku ini ninja medis, tapi tidak bisa mengetahui keadaan teman sendiri, heh menyedihkan."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Menertawakan kebodohan dirinya sendiri. Ia bahkan lebih bodoh dari Naruto yang sering ia sebut-sebut sebagai orang yang paling bodoh.

"Bukan salahmu."

Seperkian detik itu juga Sakura mengangkat kepalanya -yang sempat tertunduk- kearah Gaara.

"Bukan salahmu. Salahkan saja si bodoh itu yang tak mau orang-orang khawatir karna mengetahui keadaannya. Niat baiknya justru berujung dengan membuat orang-orang jauh mengkhawatirkan dirinya."

Ucap Gaara seraya berdiri.

"Ayo, aku yakin ia sangat membutuhkan kita."

Dan setelahnya Gaara berjalan menuju kamar dimana Naruto dirawat dirumahnya di ikuti oleh Sakura.

.

Jauh di bawah alam sadar Naruto. Terlihat seekor musang berekor sembilan tengah mengelus kepala seorang laki-laki bersurai pirang di pangkuan ekornya.

Sang musang tersemun sedih ketika ia mengingat pertanyaan dari host yang kini sedang tertidur.

**"Keluarga ya..."**

Gumam sang musang.

**"Kau seharusnya bersyukur gaki."**

Ucapnya ambigu, dan setelah itu ia kembali tertidur bersamaan remaja pirang di pangkuaannya.

**"Oyasuminasai. Cepat sembuh gaki, aku merindukan suara cerewetmu itu."**

.

.

.

"Sakura."

Yamato menghampiri satu-satunya kunoichi konoha dalam timnya. Menepuk pelan pundaknya, dan berkata.

"Istirahatlah, seharian ini kau terus merawat Naruro, kau pasti lelah."

Menggeleng pelan. Gadis musim semi itu menolehkan kepalanya.

"Dia selalu sendirian."

Ucapnya pelan seraya mengelus pelan rambut Naruto.

"Aku tak sanggup membayangkan kehidupannya yang selalu sendirian seperti itu. Pasti sangat menyakitkan."

Menngambil kain kompres dari dahi panas Naruto, kemudian ia celupkan ke air hangat dan memerasnya pelan sebelum ia letakkan kembali kain panas itu ke dahi Naruto.

"Yamato-taichou, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Sedikit terisak, Sakura kini memeras pelan ujung bajunya.

Mengerti akan perasaan muridnya, Yamato mengelus pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal baik Sakura. Dengan mengerti penderitaan Naruto, kau sudah sangat baik menurutku."

"Tidak."

Sakura cepat-cepat menyangkal perkataan Yamato. Ia tak mau terdengar sangat baik dari perkataan Yamato tentang dirinya -tidak setelah apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Kau tak mengerti... Hiks... Aku bukanlah teman yang baik. Naruto bahkan tak pernah mau menceritakan masalahnya padaku. Dan ketika aku meilahtnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku langsung menyadari... Betapa buruknya aku sebagai temannya."

Cairan bening itu lolos dari pelupuk mata Sakura.

"Bukankah itu memang sifat jelek Naruto? Menutupi dan tak membiarkan orang lain mengetahui keadaannya ketika buruk? Mungkin kau merasa buruk sebagai teman... Tapi aku yakin, kau sangat baik untuk jadi keluarganya."

Yamato mencoba menghibur Sakura yang masih terisak sedih. Dan lagi-lagi di balas gelengan dari gadis musinm semi itu.

"Taichou harus melihatnya."

Dan setelah itu, Sakura mulai membuka selimut dan membuka jaket yang menutupi tubuh bidang Naruto.

Ekspresi tak percaya langsung memenuhi wajah Yamato.

"Aku tak percaya ia mampu menutupi ini semua." Ucapnya takjup.

Yamato tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

Luka di sekujur tubuh serta lebam yang hampir memenuhi setiap inci tubuh tan Naruto.

"Sepertinya warga Konoha masih tak dapat menerima Naruto setelah apa yang ia lakukan untuk melindungi Konoha dari kehancuran serangan pein."

"Ya. Dan ia berhasil mengelabui kita."

Tambah Sakura yang kini terlihat lebih tenang.

Sejujurnya, Sakura merasa muak akan tingkah warga Konoha yang tak tau terimakasih. Kenapa mereka malah mem-bully Naruto setelah apa yang ia lakukan demi melindungi Konoha. Sangangat menjijikan.

"Aku berjanji, akan terus melindungi dan menjadi keluarga yang baik untuknya."

Dengan tekat membara, Sakura memproklamasikan janjinya.

"Tidak hanya kau, kami akan ikut bergabung."

Dan betapa senangnya Sakura ketika suara baru ikut memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

"Sai! Gaara!"

"Ya, bukankah sudah ku bilang kalau Naruto itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adik? Tak akan ku biarkan adik kecil kita terluka."

Tidak hanya Sai dan Gaara yang ikut bergabung, Temari dan Kankuro pun ikut serta.

Yamato tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Lihat? Tidak hanya kau yang menyayangi Naruto, Sai, Gaara-san, Temari-san dan Kankuro-san juga sangat menyayanginya, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir lagi."

Senyum bahagia itu tak kuasa mengembang di wajah cantik Sakura. Setetes air mata kebahagian mengalir di pipi putihnya.

"Arigatou... Mina."

Dan malam itu merupakan malam terindah untuk Uzumaki Naruto. Malam dimana ia bermimpi sebuah keluarga baru memeluk dan tersenyum kearahnya. Keluarga yang tidak hanya dalam mimpi, tapi keluarga yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

"Ne..."

"Kurama."

"Menurutmu, keluarga itu seperti apa?"

**"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu gaki?"**

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu mengapa perasaanku ini menjadi sangat hangat ketika aku bersama teman-teman."

**"Heh, itu berarti mereka sangat menyayangimu gaki."**

"Hee? Benarkah? Apa itu artinya kau juga menyayangiku Kurama? Karna sekarang aku merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat bersamamu."

**"Coba saja kau tebak."**

"Huuu, nggak seru ah Kurama."

**"Haha, jangan ngambek gaki, mukamu makin jelek kalau gitu."**

"Huh."

**"Hahaha..."**

"_"

**"Keluarga ya..."**

"Hmm?"

**"Kau seharusnya bersyukur gaki. Karna perasaan yang kau rasakan itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka merupakan keluargamu gaki."**

"Benarkah? Benarkah?"

**"Ya. Dan keluarga yang baik akan selalu bersama dan membantu."**

"Whaaaa... Kalau begitu aku tak mau mereka merasa khawatir ataupun sedih dan kecewa karna aku. Aku akan membuat mereka bahagia dan tersenyum. Itu janjiku! Hehe."

**"Haha, terserah apa katamu gaki. Sudah, sudah, kau mengganggu waktu tidurku, aku mau tidur pulang sana gaki."**

"Hee? Jahatnya Kurama..."

"Baiklah ja ne..."

"Arigatou... Kurama."

.

.

.

**Owari.**

* * *

Holaaaa... Saya hadir lagi nyooo...

Hehehe... Ini merupakan oneshot pertama Cao... Fic ini asli cuman iseng... jadi kalau merasa fic ini jelek atau abal, mohon maklumin #nunduk2

oh iya, disini saya buat beberapa warga konoha masih membenci Naruto setelah invasi pein. kenapa? ya logika saja siih. konoha tidak akan hancur jika pein tidak mencari naruto. jadi otomatis penyerangan pein didasari karna adanya kyuubi di dalam tubuh Naruto.

Ah.. ia, fic ini juga pelampiasan penat saya karna tugas dan beban2 lainnya yang harus saya pikul u,u #huhu...

Tapi bukan berarti saya tidak minta pajak lhooo -Review...

hohoho, akhir kata...

_**Mind to review...**_


End file.
